Welcome to the Neighborhood
by Serralinda
Summary: Tokyo Yaoiverse #6 - Meet the folks of Heart no Kakurega, a manga about a little apartment complex with lovable, misfit residents. One's has a new job at Marukawa, and they're all getting a new neighbor who brings her own crew of oddball friends. Onodera gets some news.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Welcome (back?) to my Tokyo Yaoiverse series, where the men are all hot for each other rather than you :(**

Hello again! Serralinda speaks (too much)! Hey, I just thought this one needed a little bit more introduction, because I'm bringing in the cast of Heart no Kakurega, one of my favorite manga. If you haven't read it, I'll wait while you go do that...

Okay, so for those of you who ignored my suggestion – it's about a small, low-rent apartment complex and the 7 interesting people who ended up living there. It has a Seinfeld/Friends type vibe and two M/M couples. They're nosy, they bicker and tease, they give each other good/bad advice, they clash - but in the end, they always support each other. They are a found-family, something I really enjoy since I end up feeling like a part of that family myself.

I let them introduce themselves briefly in chapter 6. They have a routine and a comfort level with each other that I'm going to disrupt a little with a new resident.

How will this tight-knit group of average misfits handle the visit of another, much more elite, found-family of misfits?

And yes, because I can't get away from Marukawa Shoten, there's a chapter for Onodera Ritsu, who I'm honestly tired of watching suffer and stress out in the manga. So I made him suffer and stress out myself.

Lemon in chapter 3. Teaser for Gravitation in chapter 4. Comments welcome – actually, I'm begging for more :) Be ruthless, I can take it (though I might cry).

All rights and characters belong to the wonderful mangaka who came up with these folks -

**Junjou Romantica/Sekaiichi Hatsukoi – Nakamura Shungiku**

**Heart no Kakurega – Natsume Isaku**

**Ouran High School Host Club – Hatori Bisco**

**Gravitation – Murakami Maki**


	2. New Hire

**New Hire**

Isaka rested his chin on his fist and studied the newcomer in his office. Asahina had hired this kid under his instructions, to lighten the load of running Marukawa Shoten for both of them. Isaka had been hoping for someone energetic and lively, someone he could joke around with when Asahina was being particularly stone-faced. But this guy...

Kawamura Haruto, 23 years old and a recent college graduate, was sullen or depressed or anti-social? Maybe just painfully shy? Isaka couldn't get a read on him. Probably because he never made eye contact, barely spoke, and his body language seemed to be saying "leave me alone." At least he was efficient - Isaka had no complaints there. He and Asahina noticed right away that they were leaving work earlier and feeling more relaxed at home. But this guy...

As Kawamura took one stack of papers from Asahina in exchange for another, Isaka called out, "Kawamura, come over here please." Asahina shot him a warning glance.

"Yes, President Isaka." The boy came over and stood before Isaka's big desk. _Still no eye contact._

"See that chair?" Isaka pointed. "Bring it over here," pointing again, to his side of the desk, "and sit down. I'd like to talk to you a little."

Kawamura followed the directions like a robot. He sat silently, but this time looked directly into Isaka's eyes. _That's a bit unsettling - almost a challenge. _Isaka stared right back, with a bit of a smile.

"Kawamura, you've been here a week now. Are you finding the job difficult? Do you enjoy it? We've noticed quite an improvement since you came – I really should have hired help for Asahina a long time ago."

"It's easy, but I don't like it much."

"Umm...huh?" _He's frustrating! And rude!_ "Why did you want to work at Marukawa Shoten?" _Wait a minute, did his expression just light up?_

"Oh! My boyfriend was here recently setting up some computers for the company and mentioned it to me. He knows how much I like to read and thought working at a publishing company might be something I'd enjoy. I needed a job, now that I'm finished with school, so I applied. I didn't expect to end up as a personal assistant, though. I wanted to help make books somehow. But I need a job, so I'm stuck here I guess."

_My god, get him started and he let's loose with a flood of words. A boyfriend! And absolutely no flattery, blunt as a hammer._ Isaka was getting more intrigued by the minute. _So it's not the company that made his face change..._

"Computers?"

Kawamura shot him a look as if to say, _"Don't you know what's going on in your own company?"_ Isaka found that amusing - here was someone else willing to scold him.

"They set up a workroom with all-new computers and drawing tablets. So your mangaka can work here if necessary. Izumi said it took him all day and he had to install a lot of art software he wasn't familiar with. That night we went online and looked at some videos of how the software works and saw some artists using it and it was really cool. I wish I could draw, but I can barely do stick figures. I want to see the computers, but I haven't even left this floor since I started working here."

Kawamura was looking quite animated now. Isaka reassessed him. _Dark hair and eyes, very fair skin, nice suit (How did he afford that?), slender and medium height - he is actually kind of cute once he comes alive!_

"What sort of books do you like to read? Manga?"

"I like everything. At the apartment, all the other residents give me their finished books, and I read them no matter what they're about. All the residents have been living there for a long time, they are my friends. Well, I can't read so much now, since I don't have as much free time. But I like learning new things, so it doesn't really matter what I read."

"Apartment?" Isaka was determined to take advantage of this talkativeness and pump the kid for information.

"I'm on-site overseer for a small apartment complex. Just 6 studios and my unit which is bigger. It's newly rebuilt, so I don't have to do much besides collect the rent. My uncle owns it, and he lets me live there for free in exchange. But I still need a real job because I don't like Izumi paying for everything. My uncle is a company president like you. Maybe you know him? Horai of K Company."

"No, I'm afraid I don't know him."

"I suppose you can't know everyone important."

"...!" _Ha, this kid is weird! And he's funny, though not on purpose. His uncle must have bought the suit. He will liven things up around here, if I can keep him in this mood. I suppose he was just uncomfortable since it's his first job. Maybe we can adjust his duties a little..._Isaka, drifting off in his thoughts, didn't notice the silence settling back in.

"Um. I'm sorry," muttered Kawamura, face shutting back down. "I talk too much or not enough, and I'm not polite, I know. Everybody thinks I'm weird or a freak and I have no social skills."

_Crap! What should I do?_ "Kawamura, I like you. You are really helping us here in the office, and that helps us publish more books. Maybe you aren't working on them directly, but you're still contributing. And blunt honesty doesn't bother me – I just ignore what I don't want to hear, ha ha! Anyway, we're all freaks around here, right, Asahina?"

"Speak for yourself," Asahina said in his usual deadpan tone.

"Grr. Shut it, you! And call Kirishima for me. Ask him if he can spare Chibi-tan* for an hour or two."

Asahina arranged it, and they sat in awkward quiet until Misaki showed up.

"You needed me for something, President Isaka?" Misaki said nervously, poking his head in the door.

"Come in, Misaki. Kawamura Haruto, this is Takahashi Misaki, junior editor for our Japun division. Misaki, Kawamura here is new to the company, working as assistant to Asahina. Could you give him a tour of the building, introduce him around? Take your time. Oh, and give him whatever spare books he wants – from Sapphire too. Kawamura, Misaki here is going to be your new friend. Really, I think you'll get along very well."

Misaki stared first at Isaka ("_Sapphire too?" Did that mean...? Is Usagi right about all men being secretly...?),_ then at the new guy who stood up and seemed impatient to leave. Finally, he looked over to Asahina, who gave him a nod and a slight smile.

"Err. Okay. Hi, Kawamura, welcome to the company. You can call me Misaki," he made a little bow.

Kawamura bowed back. "You can call me Haruto then. Why do you have a girl's name*? And how come you're not wearing a suit? Oh, can we see the new computer room?"

Misaki blinked. "Huh? Oh...well, my parents were sure I was going to be a girl. Then, they liked the name so they gave it to me anyway." He shrugged. "Editors don't usually meet with anyone important, so they let us dress more casual."

Isaka laughed. _This will work. If Chibi-tan can love someone like Akihiko, he can certainly deal with Kawamura._ "Go have some fun, you guys. Shoo!"

Misaki's natural eagerness to please took over, and he led the way out of the office, already chattering. Isaka heard him mentioning _The*Kan_ as the door closed behind them.

"That was an inspired choice," Asahina told him. "But why did you bother with the boy to begin with?"

"Yes, I'm a genius!" Asahina snorted. "Well, you chose him. And I wanted to know why – because he would entertain me and keep me out of your hair, or because he was so dull I wouldn't be able to have any fun with him? Then, I just wanted to provoke a reaction out of him. But he was surprisingly cute once he warmed up. I think it was talking about his boyfriend that did it. Did you know he could be so lively?"

"Ryuichiro! Don't you dare flirt with that young man. I don't know how he would handle it, and you might be told things you really don't want to hear and can't ignore. That unfiltered tongue of his could crush your ego. And no, I didn't suspect a thing. He was qualified, and I didn't consider your entertainment when I was doing interviews."

"Kaoru, you know nothing can ever crush my massive ego! But don't worry, he's not my type. I like them bossy and cold-hearted!"

"Tch! Idiot.

"Mmm, come kiss me!

"No."

"Please? Pretty, pretty please?" Isaka wheedled.

"No." But Asahina couldn't hide a tiny smile.

* * *

*_Chibi-tan_ is Isaka's nickname for Takahashi Misaki.

*_Misaki_ means "beautiful blossom" and is usually a girl's name.


	3. Family Dinner Dessert

**Family Dinner + Dessert**

"Izumi!" Haruto launched himself into Izumi's arms the moment he got home. Izumi staggered under the attack but managed to not fall down. _All that working out is paying off!_ "I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Haruto!" _Look at that smile! Cuteness overload! _Haruto had been quiet this whole week, making Izumi worry about the new job. But now, his mood was completely turned around. Izumi kissed him deeply.

"Ahem!" Momota Fumito interrupted. "Could you not do that when we're around? Jin drives me crazy enough, without you always setting a bad example."

"It's our home, after all, Momo," Haruto said, heading for his bedroom so he could change out of his work suit (dragging Izumi along).

"Not when we're all here for dinner – then it's communal space," he reminded them.

"He's right, Haruto," chimed in Oshima Ayano as she slammed a dish onto the dining table. "We don't want to see that right before we eat."

"Ayano! You're just jealous of them. If you'd only stop being a fortune-hunter, you'd have a boyfriend of your own by now." Hazuki Yui scolded her best friend, bringing in another plate of food.

"Pfft! I just have standards! I'm a model – why shouldn't I get a rich boyfriend? What's your excuse Hazuki?"

"I already have a man to take care of. President Horai is more than enough trouble for me to deal with at work. I don't want to come home and do that all over again."

"Do what all over again?" asked Komiya Jin, just entering.

"Deal with a man."

"Oh." He thought for a moment. "I can see that. Momo is a lot of trouble." He wrapped his arms around Momota, who instantly began squirming.

Ayano bent over laughing. "Momo, you're high-maintenance!"

"Shut up! Jin, stop saying weird stuff like that! Arrgh! Get off me."

Jin looked over at Izumi and Haruto, who had just come out of the bedroom, holding hands and lost in their own little world. He sighed. "It's okay, Momo. I won't kiss you here. Or would you like that?"

"Dammit!" Momota wiggled free from Jin's grasp and stomped off to the kitchen. Jin just shrugged and sat down at the table. He was used to Momo, having been his best friend since childhood. Everyone else joined him.

Just as they finished saying, "_Itadakimasu,_" the door banged open and Ichimaru Yuuki rushed in. "Oi! Sorry I'm late! I just missed the earlier train!" He flopped down into his usual seat, while everyone began eating. "First week at the new job is over! How was yours, Haruto?"

"It started off not good. I mean, I did the work fine, and it's not that hard, but I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't like it much. I'm not around the books at all, just in an office. But today, the President talked to me. He was nice! He said he liked me. Then he called in another guy – Misaki, his name is – and had him show me around, told me we'd be friends."

Haruto's face lit up in a big smile. Izumi had to fight the urge to hug him breathless. _So adorable!_ "Misaki was great! He took me all over the building, introduced me to so many people. And he grabbed me samples from every department – two big, heavy bags of books and manga and magazines! Even a few anime DVDs and voice dramas! I'll share them after dinner. Oh, and Izumi – I saw the computer room you set up. It was really cool!"

"This Misaki," Izumi asked, "what is he like?" _Do I need to worry?_

"Hmm? Oh, he's nice and he talks a lot. A little older than me and about the same height I guess? He's a junior editor for Japun, and he works on _The*Kan_. You like that one, right Ayano? With the cooking recipes? I've got the latest issue."

_Nothing to worry about in that, _Izumi thought._ Haruto doesn't seem interested in this Misaki person – not in that way._

Ayano squealed, and Hazuki had to grab her to keep her seated. "After dinner, Ayano!"

"Haruto, why are you so lucky?" Ichimaru whined. "My job is boring, and no one at work is interesting at all."

"Probably it's because I chose a job that interested me. Even though my actual job doesn't interest me. But the books they make do. You ended up where you are because you failed the other interviews, right?"

"...!"

Izumi stepped in, eager to keep the peace. Those two would argue and offend each other all night once they got started. "Ichimaru, everyone at your job is probably just like you, at least on the surface. And you like people who are different – otherwise, you wouldn't keep living in this apartment complex and hanging out with us. Try to find the people who don't fit in. There are always a few if you look for them."

"You..." Ichimaru hung his head, "You're right, I guess. Damn it!" He gulped down his food, muttering about never being able to win against Izumi.

There was a sudden knocking on the door. Haruto went to open it and they all heard him exclaim, "Uncle!"

Izumi froze. Horai made him nervous since he didn't quite approve of their relationship. Haruto was his darling nephew, after all, so he was over-protective, not judgmental. Everyone else jumped up to welcome their favorite landlord. He handed out gifts and witty comments and asked personal questions – it was like Santa Claus had stopped by.

Once he'd greeted everyone and gotten all the news, Horai dropped his bomb. "So, now that Izumi is...officially living in this unit with you Haruto, the one next door is empty. I've found you a new resident, coming next weekend. Her name is Fujioka Haruhi, she's a second-year law student at T University, just turned 20. Hazuki will bring you the paperwork."

All eyes flew to Haruto's face. A new resident would shake up their family again. He showed no concern though. _He's really matured this last year,_ thought Izumi proudly. "Okay, Uncle. I'm glad the new building's walls are so much thicker, she won't hear when me and Iz-!" _Or maybe not!_ Izumi clapped his hand over Haruto's mouth.

"Ahh! Ha ha! I like to play music really loud!" Izumi tried to cover.

It didn't work. Horai gave them a look. "Yes, well... I've got to go now. Izumi...take care of Haruto! Haruto, do well at your new job. I'll check in on you all again soon." With a wave goodbye, he left them to discuss this new development.

The rest of the meal passed peacefully enough for this crowd. They theorized about the new resident, traded insults, bickered and yelled and laughed, and the food vanished. Afterward, everyone helped themselves to a selection from Haruto's work gifts and wandered back to their own apartments.

* * *

Izumi sighed with contentment. He loved living in this apartment complex and all his neighbors, but being alone with Haruto was best. They'd been together two and a half years now, but none of the shine had worn off their relationship. He sank down onto the couch and held open his arms. "Haruto, come cuddle with me."

Haruto looked up from the collection of media he'd spread out all around the floor. "You want to watch a movie?" he asked, getting up and settling himself onto Izumi's lap.

Izumi stole a kiss. He stole two more. "Mmm. No, let's just sit here and talk a little. Tell me some more about your job. I was worried, you were so quiet this week. And what about this new person moving in? You're okay with that?"

Snuggling in, Haruto spoke, his lips tickling against Izumi's neck. "New person... You'll all help me with that, right? So it doesn't bother me – at least not yet. And about my job – I didn't want to complain since I've only just started working there. I'd made up my mind to wait one month before quitting. Everyone was polite, but they all seemed so busy and important. And...no one talked to me. I'm not sure why, but it was starting to feel like junior high school all over again."

_Oi, that was bad._ Izumi knew junior high had been a terrible time for Haruto. He tightened his arms around his lover and kissed his forehead. "Today was different?"

"It started off the same. But then President Isaka wanted to talk to me. I'd only interviewed with his personal assistant, Asahina, so I guess he was curious. He's kind of funny! Made jokes, said everyone at Marukawa were freaks, and he argued with Asahina a lot. They're like an old married couple."

"What? Wait a minute. You think they are...? You know, that's probably not something you should be thinking about your bosses."

"Huh? Oh but...he didn't even react when I mentioned having a boyfriend. And he told Misaki to give me some things from Sapphire – that's the BL division. We should read some of those, maybe they have fun ideas!"

Izumi laughed. _Only you would casually mention to your boss of one week that you're gay. Or suggest to me that we find inspiration in some smutty novels. _"Oh? You want to play kohai and sensei?" He bounced Haruto a little on his lap, to show he was already inspired. "Notice me, Senpai?"

Haruto giggled. His hand trailed down from shoulder to chest, toyed with a nipple. Izumi's breath caught. _To hell with talking!_ He slid out from beneath Haruto and knelt on the floor, pressing kisses against that firm tummy and swelling cock. Haruto tangled his fingers in Izumi's hair and moaned.

"Take off your shirt," Izumi instructed while unzipping and tugging down Haruto's pants. The shirt went flying, followed by all sorts of other clothing items. Nuzzling his face into Haruto's crotch, Izumi took a deep breath. _Ahh! I love the way he smells, the way he tastes, the way he feels._ He trailed his nose and tongue up the length of Haruto to the tip, licked away the droplet of wetness he found there.

He slid his lips down slowly, taking Haruto into his mouth as deeply as he could without choking. He swirled his tongue around and around, humming deep in his throat. "Oh! Izumi! Do that some more!" Smiling inwardly - _Haruto is so open about what he likes!_ \- he followed orders, determined to pleasure his partner senseless.

But that wasn't enough to get the job done. He added his hand, taking a firm grip, and found the right rhythm. As Haruto's gasps became more ragged, he used his other hand to caress and massage his balls and the spot just below them. "Ye..es! Izumi! I'm, ah, going to...!"

Izumi didn't stop and was rewarded with a hot gush of semen and a series of cries and grunts as Haruto came. Carefully, he let Haruto slide from his mouth and swallowed, licking his lips. He kissed the slim thighs, ran his hands up heaving, sweaty hips and sides. Looking up into Haruto's flushed face, he marveled at how easily this young man had become the center of his world.

Panting, Haruto opened his eyes and bent over for a long kiss. "That was great! Now it's your turn!" And with that, Izumi was tackled to the floor and given his own breathtaking blowjob. Laughter and loving filled the apartment.

Eventually, they ended up spooning in bed, happily exhausted. "I love you, Izumi."

"Be mine forever, Haruto."

"For always."


	4. Ripping Off the Bandage

**Ripping Off the Bandage**

"Kawamura," Isaka said, "when Onodera gets here, I'll need you to handle all the calls and keep everyone out. I want to speak with him privately and uninterrupted. Asahina had to go run some errands, so I'm counting on you."

"Of course, President. Do you want anything right now? Coffee?" Kawamura had gotten much more talkative since their little chat last week.

"Chocolate. No, wait -" seeing Kawamura was about to go hunt down candy. "That was a joke. I do like chocolate, but not right now. You can go to your desk. You know who Onodera is? He looks kind of like Misaki."

"Oh, that one who looked like he wants to cry or punch someone. I asked Misaki if they were related, but he said no."

Isaka laughed. _This kid cracks me up. Onodera does always look like he's about to have a breakdown of some kind. I wonder if my news is going to make that better or worse._ "Yes, that's him. You can bring him right in when he gets here."

"Okay," he said and left the office.

_Onodera. How to handle this?_ Isaka spun in his chair, but it was no fun without Asahina there to correct his behavior. Onodera's continued presence at Marukawa was an issue. Isaka knew his parents, their company was a rival, and Onodera himself was a curious mixture of anxious puppy and stubborn mule. _What on earth does Takano see in him? Never mind, I'm just going to overwhelm him and give him no opportunity to argue._ That decision made, he opened a desk drawer and pulled out a box of chocolates to munch on.

A little while later – all evidence of chocolate stashed away – Isaka stood up when he heard the quiet knock on the door, alerting him to Onodera's arrival.

Isaka turned on the charm. "Onodera! Come in! Would you like a drink – coffee, or tea maybe?" He shook his head. "Well then, come sit down over here," and Isaka led the way to the small sitting area in the corner. As Onodera perched himself uncomfortably on the edge of a plush chair, Isaka lounged back in his and took a good look.

The kid was scrawny, exhausted, nervous, and it wasn't even Hell Week for Emerald. Isaka felt responsible somehow, which was ridiculous. They had grown up in very similar circumstances, yet turned out so differently. _Takano was right to suggest this, despite what it might cost him personally. I should have noticed sooner._

"Ritsu," he began, much more gently than planned, "how are your parents? I haven't run into them lately."

Onodera relaxed fractionally at hearing the conversational tone. "They are fine, as far as I know. I don't talk to them very often, especially since all my mother wants to talk about is...well, nothing really."

"Wants you to get married, right? What was her name, that girl they had picked out for you?"

"Ahh? Kohinata An. We finally convinced my mother that wasn't going to happen."

"But you haven't explained why?"

"Why?!" Onodera squawked. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Isaka rolled his eyes. "Onodera, do you know how many married men work for this company? Less than 20, and that's counting all the departments. I don't know if it's the publishing business or just this company that attracts so many permanent bachelors."

Onodera just looked confused.

"Not married. On purpose. Despite being of age and having decent jobs. Real catches, many of us. I was in the same boat as you ten years ago - parents hounding me to get married and settle down, and produce the next branch on the family tree. Unlike you though, I was always a rebel, so I suppose they weren't so shocked when I told them about Asahina. Mom still has hope, but Father washed his hands of me. It helped that they already knew Kaoru and liked him, of course, but..."

"What? Wait, what? Are you saying you and Asahina are...!"

"Yes, Ritsu. We are. We've known each other since childhood, and we've been lovers for many, many years. You know about Kirishima and Yokozawa, right? What about Hatori and his author? Kisa? And everyone knows about Misaki and Usami. Ijuuin..."

"...!" Onodera was speechless.

"Someday you'll have to tell your parents, you realize. About Takano. It will break your mother's heart, but I think your father will be alright. He's a good man. And he's worried about you. So is Takano. And so am I, now that I'm seeing you up close."

"Tak-arrgh! You...! I'm fine! I wish everyone would stay out of my business!"

"But this is my business – literally. As president of this company, I can't afford to have an employee - who happens to be the son and heir of a rival company – collapsing from malnutrition, stress, and exhaustion more than once. You look like shit, Ritsu. And that reflects on me and Marukawa."

Onodera was fighting back tears now. "I'm sorry! But it's my fault only! I don't pay attention to anything when I get wrapped up in work. And I've been pushing myself to learn about manga and shojo and..."

"Ritsu, you've been here two years now. You know manga, you do a good job for Emerald. But you're not settling in, haven't adjusted. I don't know if that's the job, or if it's Takano, or what. But I'm making some changes and you're one of them."

"I'm...am I fired?"

"No. I'm moving you to Literature, where you probably should have been all along. I've already stolen your friend, Saeki* from Shuudansha*, and we have a fresh recruit also. Both of them will be starting in Emerald tomorrow. It should shake things up a bit, adding women editors to that mix."

"Literature? Really?" Some hint of light was growing in those big green eyes.

"Yes. Sumi-sensei has asked about you many times. Akihiko says you were good when he worked with you. And we're acquiring a new author that I want you to take charge of. Yuki Eiri, have you heard of him?" [I'm sure you Gravitation fans know who he is!]

"Yuki, who writes those literary romances full of angst and tragedy?"

"Yes, well, apparently he's tired of writing heartbreak romances, but his publisher wouldn't let him switch genres. He's broken with them completely. If he likes you, he'll sign with us. So you'd better make him like you," Isaka mock-growled. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

"The rest of this week, you're on half-days. Clean out your desk (Aikawa will show you your new one), introduce your authors to their new editors, and relax. Sleep, eat. Meditate. Whatever you need to do to switch your mental gears, or recharge your soul batteries, or whatever they're calling it nowadays. Get yourself together, man! I want you looking fresh and impressive when you meet with Yuki – that will be next Monday."

Onodera was in shock. And still on the verge of tears. He didn't hear the knock on the door, didn't notice Isaka going over to whisper something in Takano's ear and then leaving the two of them alone. But when Takano wrapped him up in a hug, he broke down and sobbed – not even knowing why. Maybe it was happiness, maybe it was a release of two years' worth of tension and fear and self-doubt. Probably a lot of both.

As the storm of emotions finally subsided, Onodera tried to pull back but Takano only gripped him tighter. "Ritsu. I'm going to miss working with you. But be happy, please. I can't take any more of watching you destroy yourself for Emerald. It's not your fault and you've done well, but manga and our press cycle just isn't right for you. You were always meant for Literature, and it was selfish of me to keep you. Can you forgive me?"

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't say that. But I feel like I let you and myself down, and that it's weak of me to be happy to be moving back to Literature after so much effort. And...I'll miss working with you too."

"Dumbass. I love you."

Onodera mumbled into his chest.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Onodera lifted his head. "Don't call me 'dumbass.'"

"That's not what you said. You said you loved me. Admit it!"

"I did not! Stop making th-" Takano kissed his mouth shut.

* * *

Kawamura glanced up as the two men left the president's office. Isaka had wandered off somewhere and Asahina wasn't back yet, so he'd been engrossed in of the BL novels Misaki had given him – _Laboratory of Love_ by Aikawa Yayoi, about a scientist and his lab assistant. It was a lot of fun. And full of fascinating ideas.

The two were griping at each other as friends do. But Takano had an aura of tender protectiveness towards the Onodera, who looked different somehow. It wasn't the tear-swollen pink-rimmed eyes, but the glow in his face. _Huh, he's happy. And he looks much more like Misaki when he smiles. _

_I guess they're a couple too,_ he thought. _I'll have to tell Izumi later. Love between men really is a very comfortable thing, when we do it right._

**Of course, Usami would churn out a new BL book about our favorite Tyrant!**

* * *

_*Saeki_ is a friend of Onodera's from his days at his father's company.

_*Shuudansha_ is a third publishing company that produces manga.


	5. Moving Day

**Moving Day**

Saturday morning, Izumi found himself wandering past the open front door yet again. He leaned against the door frame, sipping on his coffee and thinking. Haruto was reorganizing their bookshelves, trying to fit in all the new things he'd gotten from work. Raised voices off to his left lured Izumi outside far enough to see the small garden plot on the far side of the complex.

"Ayano! Why did you come out here with me if you didn't intend to help?" Hazuki asked. She was grubbing around in the dirt, tending to her vegetable patch.

Ayano, on the other hand, stood nearby – a bit overdressed for gardening. _Why would she bother,_ Izumi wondered, _when the new tenant is a woman. _"I'm helping! I'm searching the leaves for bugs." Hazuki shook her head and yanked up a big weed, tossing it at Ayano's sandal-clad feet. "Hey! Watch it!"

Above his head, Izumi heard a snort. Looking up, he spotted Momo and Jin standing out on their balcony. Momota was smoking, Jin keeping him company as usual. "She must be getting desperate if she trying to impress the movers who might be helping the new girl."

"Maybe she wants to look prettier than the new girl," Jin said.

"Since she'll probably be dressed for moving and not clubbing, that's overkill."

"Who knows how women think?" Izumi mused. "I never did, even though I dated several."

"Where's Haruto?" asked Momota.

"Distracting himself with the new books. Though I don't think he's too worried this time. I'm ready to run interference if necessary, though."

"Hmm. All that's missing now is..."

"Morning!" called Ichimaru. He wandered over, acting casual. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Ha! The new girl better show up soon or we'll run out of excuses to loiter out here."

"You want some coffee, Ichimaru?" Izumi offered.

"Sure, I'll..."

All heads turned to the driveway, where a lime green scooter had just turned in. Here she is! Six pairs of eyes examined the young woman, who had parked and was removing her matching green helmet.

She was tiny and slender, with long, dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail, casual shapeless clothes, big brown eyes partially obscured by a hideous pair of glasses. Her expression was very serious as she studied her new neighbors in return. Taking a deep breath, she tucked the helmet beneath one arm and headed towards Izumi and Ichimaru.

"Hello, I'm looking for Kawamura?" Her voice was low and pleasant.

"Ah, yes, just a moment." Dashing over to their door, Izumi called for Haruto. "I'm Izumi, his...roommate. Welcome!"

"Thank you. I-" BEEP! BEEP! "Oh no!" she whispered. "I told them not to come!"

Haruto appeared but no one noticed him as a Jaguar, an Aston Martin, and a Suburban with blacked-out windows all pulled into the parking area. A limo was parking awkwardly on the small street, and lastly, a tiny Smartcar zipped around and into the same space as the scooter.

Doors opened and _a...harem? A horde? What do you call a group of the most handsome, elegant, filthy rich men you've ever seen?_ wondered Izumi. _Ayano would call it a smorgasbord if she was capable of speech._ He could see her from the corner of his eye, open-mouthed and nearly drooling. Even dressed casually, these guys oozed money and power and self-confidence. Izumi felt like a worm in comparison.

Fujioka had gone charging across the pavement to confront her...troop? of men. As the young men circled her, Izumi noticed another young man – scary looking, that one - with an over-tanned girl clinging to his arm, and an attractive older woman hovering on the outskirts of the group. Wow, who was this girl? He felt Haruto press up against his back and rest his chin on Izumi's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea. She doesn't seem too happy to see them."

"They look like movie stars."

Ayano and Hazuki and Momota and Jin had all drifted over. "I recognize the twins," Ayano said, sounding both terrified and excited out of her mind. "Those are the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. Their mother is a famous designer and they often model for her."

Hazuki added, "The tall blonde is Suoh Tamaki, of Suoh Enterprises. And next to him, with the glasses, is Ootori Kyoya, whose family business controls much of the medical industry. Horai hasn't dealt with them directly, but you can't own a company and not be aware of them. I'd wager (except that I don't gamble anymore) that the tallest one is Morinozuka Takashi and the shortest is Haninozuka Mitsukuni whose families train our army's elite soldiers in specialized martial arts. Rumor says those six are close friends from high school."

"Wow. Hazuki, you know a lot about important people."

"I have to Haruto, being executive secretary to your uncle."

"What about the others? That mean-faced guy and the orange girl? Or the man wearing the dress?"

"WHAT?!" They all looked hard at the attractive older 'woman.' "Holy shit! I think you're right, Haruto! But he's very pretty!" Momota marveled.

"Don't look at them, Momo. You're mine."

"Jin! Are you crazy? I'm not interested and they wouldn't look twice at me anyway."

"I'm jealous. You think they're all good-looking, don't you?"

"...!" Momota took a deep breath, then turned and whispered into Jin's ear. Jin looked pleased, and Momota blushed.

"Shh. Oh God. They're all coming over!" Ayano was hopping up and down.

Whatever Fujioka had been yelling at them, it didn't work. She threw her hands up in exasperation and headed back, the whole pack trailing after her. Izumi had to prod Haruto into stepping forward to greet her.

"Fujioka Haruhi? I'm Kawamura Haruto, the manager here. Um...welcome."

"Yes, I'm Fujioka. I'll be in your care. If...if I could have the key please, we'll get out of your way."

"Haruhi!" the blond whined. She rolled her eyes.

"Allow me to introduce my friends." She started with Suoh, who was apparently her fiancé (_...! There go Ichimaru's hopes!_). The last three were called Casanova ("Kasanoda!"), Mei, and her father, Fujioka Ranka. The residents then introduced themselves in return.

"This place looks very well built for a commoner building," Suoh said, obviously meaning to be pleasant.

"It's very well constructed," said Ootori. "And it's owned by a reputable man. I did a thorough investigation, I assure you."

"Haruhi!" wailed her father. "Why do you insist on living here alone? My baby girl, it's not right – not when you have a perfectly good home with me!" He shot a warning look at Suoh.

"I don't know how we're all going to fit in such a tiny place when we come to visit you, Haruhi," the twin with brown hair complained.

"Not to mention all the housewarming gifts we got you," added the red-haired twin.

"I like it. It's cute, right Mori?" piped up "Honey."

"Yeah." A man of few words, was Morinozuka.

"I can't wait to decorate it for you!" yelled Mei.

"Aargh!" Fujioka lost her cool. "All of you GO HOME! I want to get settled by myself! I'm fine, I'm safe, you've seen the building, and there's the moving truck with my furniture, but he can't park because all of your cars are in the way! Shoo! I'll call you later, Tamaki." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, hugged her father, shoved at the twins, and waved off the rest. Reluctantly, they all finally drifted off back to their fancy cars and then back to their fancy lives.

"I'm so sorry about that. I promise they won't be visiting here often or causing trouble. I'm really very quiet." She looked anxious to reassure her new neighbors.

"Oh, we don't mind," Haruto told her. "That was exciting. Here is your key. Trash day is Wednesday, rent is due on the last day of the month. Anything else you need, I live next door. That's all."

Fujioka smiled. "Thank you." She went back out to the parking area to speak with the mover. They watched her go, then all their eyes met.

"7:00pm. Dinner attack." Heads nodded. Everyone drifted off to their own apartments, secure in the knowledge that they would be putting her through the real test later that evening.

"I think she might fit in here," Izumi said as he closed the door. "What should we do until dinner...?"

Haruto looked thoughtful. "That book I've been reading had a tickle-fight. I don't know if I'm ticklish. Can we find out?" Izumi growled and chased him into the bedroom. Turns out, Izumi is much more ticklish than Haruto.


	6. Friendship Invasion

**Friendship Invasion**

_7 pm..._

Haruhi was sprawled out on her living/sleeping area floor, dazed and fighting back tears. All around her were scattered pieces and parts of the new furniture she'd purchased – still unassembled. Not to mention all the boxes unopened. Her first day of independence, and it was a complete disaster. Her hair was straggling half out of its ponytail, her bangs stuck to her forehead, her clothes drenched in sweat.

BZZZ! BZZZ! _The door. Oh God. Go away, Tamaki!_ BZZT!

"_Fujioka? Are you alright in there?"_ She vaguely registered that it was a woman's voice. BZZT!

Dragging herself up, she went and opened the door just a crack.

"Good Evening!" chorused a crowd of strangers. "It's a housewarming party!"

"...!" Haruhi had no words as they began to troop past her into her apartment. Then she found her voice. "WAIT! No! Be careful, please!"

But everyone had already come to a halt, staring at the piles of boards and screws and instruction pages.

"Oh my, you poor thing!" said one of the ladies, the dark-haired one who was a little older. "Why didn't you come ask for help with all this?"

"I- I can do this. But, my electric screwdriver won't charge and none of the bits fit these weird screws anyway, so I only have that stupid little handle thing they give you. I think some of the instruction pages are missing! And some of these are a lot heavier than I expected... I can do this! So, please, go away?" That last part sounded more like a plea for help, but Haruhi was trying hard not to show her desperation.

"Boys!" the woman barked, "take the food and drinks back to Haruto's and set it up there. Ayano and I will bring Fujioka in a few minutes." They obeyed her immediately, melting away into the night. "Now, Fujioka, let's get you cleaned up. Don't worry about all this – if worst comes to worst you can sleepover with me or Ayano. Ayano, find some clothes and a towel." She pushed Haruhi towards the bathroom.

Haruhi gratefully gave up control. "There's a bag over there," she waved towards the corner, "with my overnight stuff. And call me Haruhi, please."

"That's perfect, Haruhi. I'm Hazuki and this is Ayano," Ayano smiled at her, "and we're going to clean you, feed you, and make it all better. So come on, hop in the shower."

Twenty minutes later, the three women entered the manager's apartment. Haruhi had washed away the tears and the sweat and even been persuaded to wear her contact lenses. The five men jumped up from the table, smiling to see her looking so much better. They shepherded her over to the dining area, all set up with eight place settings and the table covered with food, giving off enticing aromas that made her stomach growl.

"Sit, sit." She collapsed onto a seat. "Beer? Iced tea?" Someone shoved a beer into her hand. Bowls of food were passed around and large helpings plopped onto her plate. Mechanically, she took up her chopsticks and tried a vegetable. _It's good!_ She tasted the fish. _Yum!_ Soon she was shoveling the food into her face and gulping down beer.

Across from her one of the men chuckled. He was a medium sort of man – medium height and build, regular features, nice-looking. "We're going to introduce ourselves properly this time. You keep eating. I'm Momota, 30, a pharmacist. I live right upstairs in 2A. Next to me here (and next door to me upstairs) is Jin. He's 28 and is a construction foreman." That guy was really tall and quiet – reminded her of Mori-senpai.

"Welcome," he rumbled in a low voice. "I'm with Momo."

"...! Jin, stop that! Heh heh, never mind him."

"If you're a couple, you don't need to hide it or feel embarrassed around me," Haruhi said. "You all saw my father, right?"

"See, Momo?" Jin shoulder-bumped him. "I like her." He grinned at Haruhi, who was a bit stunned at how handsome the smile made him look.

Next, "I'm Ichimaru, 23, and I live on the other side of your unit. I just started working for S Pharmaceuticals." The residents took note that he left off the part about doing data-entry. Haruhi decided he looked nice enough, but a bit too eager to please.

"I'm Ayano in 2C," said the younger woman. "I'm 24 and a model part-time. I also cook dinner every weeknight for everyone – we meet here at 7. You're welcome to join us, I just charge a little for ingredients."

"You cooked all this? And you do it every night? It's very good. I...I also can cook. Maybe I could help you or even do most of it one night a week? I'd like to contribute more than money..."

"Ooooh, really? That would be fantastic. And I'd really, really like to meet your friends again – Ouch! Hazuki!"

"I'm sorry, Haruhi," Hazuki said, having just slapped Ayano's arm. "Ayano is hunting for a rich boyfriend to pamper her, so just ignore that request. I'm Hazuki from 2D, and I'm the executive secretary for President Horai, who is also the owner of this apartment complex." Haruhi liked this woman. _She's very no-nonsense and professional, just like I hope to be someday._

That left the two men who lived together next door. "Kawamura Haruto, on-site manager for my Uncle Horai. I work at Marukawa Shoten, as assistant to the assistant of the President. Oh, I'm 23." He was slender, with very penetrating dark eyes and a serious face. But then he glanced at the man beside him and that face lit up like a Christmas tree, making Haruhi blink.

"And I'm Izumi Keitarou, salesman and installer for Sona Electronics. I'm 28 and live next door with Haruto." He smiled sweetly and put his arm around Haruto, who leaned his head against Izumi's shoulder. "Yes, we're a couple also."

"Ugh. Quit acting lovey-dovey, you two! It's sickening, honestly," scolded Ayano.

"Just wait until you fall in love, Ayano," Izumi told her.

"No way! I'm going to wrap some man around my little finger and boss him around and keep him on a leash! Just you wait!"

"Ooh, Ayano is going to be a dom!"

"Shut up, Momo High Maintenance!"

"Who wants a man you can push around like that?" piped up Ichimaru? "Isn't that kind of pathetic?"

"Oh, you can all be pushed around like that," said Hazuki matter-of-factly. "It's just better to be subtle about it, Ayano."

Izumi laughed. "I'll admit it! Haruto's so cute I can't resist him!"

Haruhi sat back, full to bursting and enjoying the teasing. _It's almost like being back in the Host Club!_

"So, what's your story, Fujioka?" asked Momota

"Oh! Call me Haruhi, everyone. I was a scholarship student at Ouran Academy through high school. That's where I met the guys who were here this morning. Now I'm studying law at T University. I want to be a lawyer like my mother was. She...she died when I was very young, so it's just been my father and I. He's kind of a scatter-brain, so I've always been the practical one. I really can assemble my own furniture! But, ugh, everything went wrong today. I guess I was a little overwhelmed, tried to do too much in one day."

"Wow! Ouran on a scholarship and now T Uni? You must be incredibly smart!" Ichimaru gushed.

"Not so much. I do study very hard though because I want to make my parents proud and...well, if I'm going to marry Tamaki someday, I need to be my own woman first, if that makes sense."

"Of course, we understand that. It's nice to fantasize about being pampered, but the reality is we'd all feel small in that kind of world if we didn't already know our self-worth." Everyone nodded in agreement with Hazuki's statement.

"Exactly! And Tamaki understands, even if some of the others don't. I suppose that's why I agreed to marry him." She fell silent, still shy when it came to Tamaki.

"Well, boys," said Izumi, "let's get to work!" He headed for the bedroom and reappeared carrying a small bag full of tools. The other men trooped out with him.

"Leaving us with the dishes, I see," Ayano complained. The three girls made quick work of the cleaning up, then Ayano dragged Haruhi over to the full wall of shelves on the far side of the living room.

"Feel free to borrow anything you want from here. We all give our books and things to Haruto when we're done with them – since we have much smaller apartments - and Haruto loves to read and watch movies. And now that he's working at Marukawa, he's getting some nice freebies! Where's that BL novel I saw? I've never dared to buy one, so I'm dying to read it!"

Haruhi slowly looked at all the shelves. Manga, novels, computer programming, true crime thrillers, cooking, gardening, architecture, curses (...?), a sex manual, anime, movies, magazines, audiobooks. "I can borrow anything? It's like a private library!"

"Haruhi!" They turned to see Momota waving from the front door. "Come over and tell us how to arrange things."

"Already?" She ran next door. "Oh!" Everything was assembled, empty boxes disposed of.

"You..how...? So fast!" she stammered.

"You had everything lined up correctly," Jin told her. "We had the right tools, so it was easy."

She pointed here and there and, like a miracle, her apartment soon looked like a comfortable little home. Ayano and Hazuki put away her kitchenwares, Haruto filled her little bookshelf, Izumi set up the television and computer. Momota even made her bed up while Jin and Ichimaru moved furniture around at her direction.

"It's perfect! Thank you all so very much! For dinner, and for all this!"

"Welcome home, Haruhi!" they chorused.

"And welcome to our family," Izumi added quietly. "It's a bit crazy, but I think you're going to fit right in. Never be afraid to ask any of us for help, alright?"

Haruhi nodded, overcome with relief and happiness and exhaustion.

"Okay, everyone out!" Hazuki Drill Sergeant ordered. "Haruhi, call that gorgeous man of yours and brag to him about how you set everything up yourself. Then get some sleep. Tomorrow we can show you where the local shops are, if you'd like. Or we can stay out of your hair."

Once they had all gone, Haruhi collapsed onto her new bed and stared at the ceiling. _Here I am, all alone in my new apartment._ She thought of her new neighbors, heard an echo of their voices bickering and laughing and scolding. _And it's not lonely at all._

**Phew! I made it to the end. Sorry, this one got a little long, but there are so many different characters and I didn't want to shortchange any of them. Will Ayano snare one of the twins? Will Ichimaru? (He's single too) Who knows what will happen next in the Tokyo Yaoiverse! (Not me!)**


End file.
